1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle audio systems and, more particularly, to handlebar controls for a vehicle audio system.
2. Related Art
Vehicle audio systems that are located in vehicles steered or controlled with handlebars are typically controlled with knobs and buttons. In order to operate such audio systems, an operator has to remove a hand from the handlebar. This creates a dangerous situation where only one hand must maintain control over the direction of the vehicle and often maintain control while traversing uneven pavement and other dangerous road conditions.
As audio devices incorporate new technologies, such as personal audio players, MP3 players, Flash Memory, GPS units, and other such devices, the operation of such audio devices requires more steps and additional mental concentration. Thus, an increased risk may occur for accidents as vehicles with handlebars have audio systems incorporated into their designs. Prior approaches to simplify the operations of the vehicle audio system when installed in vehicles with handlebars have been made.
Examples of prior attempts to partially solve this problem include making the vehicle audio system operate with push buttons rather than knobs. A problem with this and similar approaches is that a vehicle operator still has to remove one of their hands from the handlebar. Other attempts have included buttons or knobs that may be redefined depending upon the mode of the audio system. Once again, depending upon the mode of operation, the vehicle operator must remove one of their hands from the handlebars to operate the audio system, depending upon the mode of the operation, even if the button may be remapped by the system. Furthermore, the system remapping of buttons may not be intuitive to every user.
Accordingly, a need exists for an approach to simplify the operation of audio systems on vehicles with handlebars. In particular, it is desirable to have handlebar audio controls that enable the operation of the audio system to operate the system without requiring the vehicle operator to remove their hands from the handlebars.